Expressing concern
by grilledjellyfish
Summary: What happened after they returned from the nightmare in 'Metamorphosis'... so yes, a tag to that story. ;P


Summary: What happened after they returned from the nightmare in 'Metamorphosis'? Category: Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Romance Episode Related: 613 Metamorphosis Season: Season 6 Pairing: Jack/Sam Rating: PG Warnings: none Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: When I watched the episode with my accomplice Shan, about one million stories entered my brain mysteriously... but suddenly I didn't know how to put 'em in words... this one really bugged me for some decades now and I finally found the time to bring it down on paper... so (hopefully) you enjoy it and yeah I know it's getting on some people's nerves that everybody's writing about 'Metamorphosis'... so then just skip it!!  
  
Nonetheless, please tell me what you think about it and feedback me!!  
  
--------------------  
  
"You seem to be alright, Sam... tests came back without any signs of altered genes... brain waves are normal and apart from a few scratches and bruises you're completely fine."  
  
Janet Fraiser closed the folder and laid it down on a nearby chair, standing beside the Major's infirmary bed. Sam was dressed in the typical hospital gowns and was barefoot.  
  
"Thanks, Jan. Can I go now?"  
"No... though the results showed no abnormalities or alarming changes in your cellular structures,  
I'd really feel much better, if you would stay just this night here under my observation."  
  
Sam nodded, understanding Janet's concern and fear of a misdiagnosis uterly. But she really needed to leave the SGC, needed to get out of the monotone grey and white halls and find a place that would help her figure out what had happened and how to proceed with her, no, their lives.  
  
"Just one night?"  
"If nothing happens and your next blood test comes back without significant problems this night should be enough."  
  
Sending a grateful smile in the Doctor's direction, Sam watched as the petite woman turned and left, walking straight to her office.  
  
When she heard the soft click of the office door closing behind Janet, Sam sighed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to relax at least enough to find some sleep.  
  
But after an hour of trying and failing miserably, Sam had enough of the tossing and turning and decided to walk around the infirmary rooms... maybe she could check on Jonas who was also doomed to stay here for the night.  
  
Slowly and as silent as possible, Sam hopped out of the bed, wincing slightly as her bare feet touched the cold floor of the infirmary. Immediately she searched the area around the bed for any signs of her slippers, a smile appearing on her lips as she finally found them under the chair beside her legs.  
  
"Alright... operation 'can't-sleep' has started... " Sam whispered to herself, slowly heading towards the second room of the infirmary.  
  
She had barely reached the swinging door when her ears caught a funny sound coming from the inside of the second room. Pushing the door open, merely enough for her to stuck her head through, she peeked around the corner.  
  
Jonas was lying in a bed at the right wall... snoring.  
  
And how loud he did that! Sam wondered why she had never heard the young man snore before.  
maybe he was like the Colonel, who would never make the slightest noise on missions. But should they happen to sleep in the same room of the infirmary, she would always need earplugs to get some rest.  
  
Sam chuckled silently and decided to return to her bed. Maybe she could sleep now.  
  
Or maybe not...  
  
Sitting in the chair beside her bed was her CO. Jack just sat there, boots firmly on the concrete floor and elbows resting on his knees. His hunched over position and down casted gaze made Sam wonder what in hell he was thinking about.  
  
Not that she actually wanted to know right now. No. She couldn't stand to hear anything about the events of the day right now. She had to sort out her thoughts first, before doing that for somebody else. All she intended now on doing was get back to bed and finally let her eyelids drop shut and sleep engulf her.  
  
But O'Neill seemed to have other things in mind.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Sam walked back to her bed, slowing down slightly, as she passed the man in the chair, and laid down again, covering her cold legs with the white sheet.  
  
Then it was completely silent.  
Neither of them spoke and the thought crossed Sam's mind, whether she should just wait and let him start when he was ready... whatever he had to be ready for.  
  
But then, on the other hand, Janet could run into their cosy little gathering and could spoil Jack's last strength and will to finally say a word.  
  
She had to take matters in her own hands.  
  
"Is there something you wanted from me, Sir?" That he was startled Sam could see by the way he had suddenly raised his head, eyes wide and glassy. He had obviously been deep in thoughts and she had brought him out of his revery.  
  
'Great, Sam!', she though.  
  
"Well... not exactly... just wanted to make sure you're alright Major... yeah, that was it." Alright, now he was stammering.  
  
"I'm fine, Colonel. Janet only keeps me here for observation, but my blood's ok and even the headache has nearly disappeared." Sam gave him the biggest smile she could muster in her tired state.  
  
He didn't reply, just nodded and let his eyes wander back to the spot on the floor beside his boots. So he did have something on his mind, but couldn't get it out.  
  
"Sir, about today... I wanted to say thank you... for saving my life and for not giving up that easily. I'm really grateful, Sir."  
  
Again his head shot up and he let his eyes flicker over her pale face. "Uhm... you're welcome... I think..."  
  
Silence.  
But this time he held her gaze and watched her beautiful blue eyes in the gloomy light of the infirmary.  
How in God's name could he have ever given up? Give 'her' up?  
  
He had to admit, that the thought that she could die had crossed his mind and that he had considered his options in case she wouldn't have made it back to earth. But as soon as that mutant had said he could heal Carter his mind had been cleared of all doubts and eventualities.  
  
And now here he was, sitting beside the very vivid woman that had crept into his heart and soul and he didn't know how to express the only thought that was currently running through his brain and preventing his exhausted body from finally getting some rest after that day.  
  
The problem still was how to put the thought in words. The answer was, he couldn't.  
  
He couldn't just tell her about the way he had felt when she'd let her head rest on his tired shoulders. When he'd felt the moisture of her forehead through his shirt. When he had felt her tense every time a new wave of pain flooded her body, making it unbearable for him to watch her.  
  
How he had felt when her head had lolled back against his chest when he'd carried her to the device.  
When he had only been able to stare at the thin line of glassy blue eyes, having not been able to do anything but hold tighter onto her, tell her not to give up and run faster.  
  
No. What he had felt, he couldn't say. Not now.  
  
"Good to know you'll be OK for the next mission, Major... sorry for just... intruding." With that he slapped the palms of both his hands on his knees and stood up, the chair creaking under the sudden loss of his weight.  
  
Not knowing what else to respond, Sam let a ghost of a smile hush across her lips and watched him leave the infirmary, the doors swinging back and forth until they came to an halt.  
  
The lights in the hallway shone through the glass windows in the doors, directly on her bed and Sam wondered if she would finally find some peace.  
  
--------------------  
  
FINIS!  
Hope you liked it and maybe you could drop some lines... love your opinion, so don't keep it from me. :') 


End file.
